


Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Bashing, David Karofsky's Mother is a bitch, David is in hospital, Episode: s03e14 On My Way, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Not Canon Compliant, Past Attempted Suicide, Singing, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: When Kurt goes to visit David in the hospital he has already come to the realization that he may be harboring not too friendly feelings for the past bully. Deciding that in order to address the event that happened, Kurt sings to David in a room full of people.





	Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt sings "Don't You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared". It may seem a bit harsh at first but I will try to explain the choice of music as it happens in the fic. If you haven't heard the song I suggest you listen to it before or during reading this fic because, in my opinion, knowing the song makes it a lot easier to read and understand.

Kurt pulled the key from the ignition, causing the car to seize all movements and noises. Slumping in his seat, Kurt stared up at the looming hospital. It brought back terrible memories of when Kurt's dad had been in a coma and when his mother had died of cancer. "Please David, be alright," Kurt whispered to himself, tears welling in his eyes as he thought of what had happened to land David in the hospital in the first place. 

David had attempted to commit suicide. Just the thought, even though Kurt knew that David was alive, caused panic to constrict his heart and his breathing to stop altogether. And worst of all, Kurt blamed himself. If he had just answered one of the many calls that David had attempted then maybe Kurt would have been able to talk the other teen out of a suicide attempt. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt got out of his car and straightened his back, willing himself to hold back his tears as he walked toward the building. On autopilot Kurt made his way through the hospital, clutching his phone in his hand until his knuckles were a different shade of white then the rest of his hand. Waiting for the elevator nearly took all the fight out of Kurt. Two women behind him, also waiting for the elevator, were gossiping about something or other that Kurt couldn't even summon a smidge of interest for. Logically, Kurt knew that these two women probably didn't know David, and didn't know how Kurt felt for the other teen, but Kurt couldn't help but feel irritated and maybe a little angry that the world was continuing on without a care for David or what had happened. 

Kurt closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, biting his tongue to keep from screaming at the two women behind him. Just as his patience was nearly depleted, the elevator opened and all three of them entered and they both went silent. It was only moments later that Kurt left the women behind and started down the hall, the scent of lemon and bleach was nearly suffocating. The white of the floors, walls, and ceilings, was almost blinding. 

Kurt just wanted to see David. 

Nearing the door, Kurt could hear a lot of voices inside. Opening the door, Kurt was greeted by all of New Directions, Mr. Schue, David's parents, Sebastian Smythe, Jeff Sterling, and Nick Duval. Kurt was surprised everyone even fit in the room. Everyone turned to him and the voices all went silent. Looking around, Kurt noticed the obvious disgust on David's mother's face. It was then that Kurt remembered that Mrs. Karofsky was one of those outspoken, homophobic, racist and ignorant people that Kurt hated with a passion. He remembers her from one of her and the church's protest of 'faggots' in public school. 

"Kurt..." David breathed, pain evident in his eyes even though he smiled softly. Kurt turned his attention away from the woman and toward her son. The teen that Kurt found his heart soaring and his stomach fluttering for. Smiling himself, Kurt felt the previously pushed down tears race down his cheeks as he walked toward David, who sat upright in the hospital bed. 

Before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian spoke. 

"Kurt, I think I can speak for all of us when I say I didn't expect you to show up here." That evil, meerkat face that Kurt despised was smirking at him and Kurt couldn't muster up the energy to even be mad. He was too happy to see David, breathing and smiling.

"I wouldn't think you'd be here Sebastian, you know, helping people. It's not your thing." Kurt replied back cooly. The smirk faded from Sebastian's face only to be replaced by a cocky grin. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always there to help." Sebastian's egotistical shrug, like he was a gift to all the gay people in the world, irritated Kurt to no end.  

"Yeah, help yourself in the pants of anything attractive that crosses your path." Kurt couldn't help himself and found he didn't really mind when David snorted, obviously remembering the night at Scandals when Sebastian had been trying to get with Blaine. 

It seemed Sebastian had been irritated enough because he just huffed and left, Jeff and Nick on his heels, throwing sheepish glances at both David and Kurt. 

It was silent for all of two seconds before the silence was broken. "They just took me off the 72-hour watch. I get to go home tomorrow." David's voice was thick with emotion and Kurt couldn't help but beam. 

"That's great." Kurt wanted to reach forward and take David's hand in his but the sound of David's mother scoffing wiped the smiles of off both of their faces. 

Kurt stayed silent as other members of New Directions talked to David and to each other. David's parents were just leaving to go get food for David because Paul, David's dad, wanted to celebrate David coming home. Kurt thought it was sweet. 

Mr. Schue left, mumbling something about assignments to grade while New Directions decided to leave in groups to get food. Finn and Rachel left to get food for themselves and Finn promised to bring back food for himself if Kurt hadn't left by the time they got back. Artie had to leave for dinner with his family, as did Tina and Mike who both dad dinner plans with Mike's mother. Santana and Brittany hadn't said anything about food but did mention a janitor closet. Quinn, Puck, Sam, and Mercedes were all going out to eat together at Breadsticks. 

Kurt was left alone with David and when the door finally closed Kurt reached over and grabbed David's hand in his, gripping it tightly for fear of the hand being pulled back. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive." Kurt wanted to sob, wanted to let the floodgates open and cry but he couldn't, not now. 

"I am too," David answered and squeezed his hand back. Kurt wanted nothing more than to hug the teen on the bed but held back, fearing that he was already pushing it by holding David's hand. "How are you and that Bland guy?" David asked with a soft chuckle, reaching up with his free hand to wipe away his tears. 

"I broke up with him," Kurt admitted. Kurt hadn't even told his dad the news but he felt David deserved to be told first.  

"Why?" 

Kurt stared down at their clasped hands. "You know that night, at Scandals?" Kurt didn't know why he asked, David remembered and Kurt knew that. David just nodded. "When we left, Blaine was drunk and when I tried to get him into the backseat of my baby, fearing that he'd blow chunks all over the seat, he tried to force himself on me. He blamed me. And when he was sober he didn't even apologize." Kurt was surprised by how steady his voice was. "I might have been able to forgive him if it were not for the fact that the only reason he wanted to be with me was to further his acting skills in the school play." 

"He wasn't good enough for you, Fancy." David tried to cheer him up, but Kurt just shook his head. 

"Either way, it never really mattered." Kurt sighed. It was then that Kurt remembered that originally, he was going to sing for David. "Would you mind terribly if I sang for you?" 

"I'd like that." David's eyes were bright with a sense of adoration and caused Kurt's heart to skip a beat. 

Hesitantly, Kurt pulled his hand from David's and pulled up the accompanying music up on his phone. 

* * *

 All of New Directions - minus Blaine, Tina, Artie, and Mike - congregated outside of David's room, listening in on what was happening. Not a single member of the Glee Club trusted David to be alone with Kurt. 

* * *

 

Kurt stood nervously, setting his phone down on the nightstand right next to David's hospital bed. "This song isn't really in my natural register." Kurt forwarned and took a deep breath, pressing play on the music and closed his eyes. " _You're a mess, tangled with your confidence, you think you haven't sinned. Well, you're unstoppable, your walls are impassible oh!_ " Kurt opened his eyes and stared David right in the eyes. The rawness of the lyrics and his own emotions causing a wavering effect on his voice that drew the attention of those around.  

 _"I think your better off looking alone,  
The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home" _ Kurt sang steadily, smirking a bit when David chuckled.

 _"And at the end of the day, you think to yourself_  
My body is a product being sold on a shelf  
T _ell that I can change_  
Tell that I can change" 

 _"Well, I know you're laying back,  
Contemplating your own death" _ Kurt ignored the tears stinging his eyes and forced David's attention on himself by taking his hand, hoping that David understood what he was saying, that he'd understand.

" _Well just look at what you've done  
Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!"_   Kurt pleaded through the song. 

* * *

 

Hearing that lyric, most of the members of New Directions collectively gaped, disgusted that Kurt would sing such lyrics to someone who had just tried to kill himself.

* * *

 

" _Cold white walls keep you from your pad and pen_  
You wanna stab again,  
_I can't believe its half this hard,_  
You never knew your mind was dark, no!"  Kurt gestured around the room, the sterile and white walls caused a look of disgust to marry his own face. 

" _I think your better off looking alone  
The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home" _ Kurt didn't honestly want David to go looking for a boyfriend. Ever since Valentine's Day, Kurt had felt a little lost as to what to think of David. On one hand, the boy had tortured him but only because he was confused about himself and his mother was basically the poster face for homophobes in Lima Ohio. 

" _You can dig so deep for scars  
You never knew your mind was dark"_ Kurt could have laughed. The only difference between David and himself was the fact that David had actually attempted. Kurt had thought about it on many occasions, sometimes because of David. 

" _Come on and breathe with me oh!  
Breathe with oh!" _ Kurt continued, fighting to keep his emotions in check as he sang, still unaware that eleven teens stood outside the door, listening in on him, thinking the worst of him. 

* * *

 

Rachel Berry listened to Kurt sing, practically green with envy. She hated that Kurt could perform perfectly a song at least two octaves below his normal range. She despised that Kurt could sing with raw emotion, it was not something she was good at. At least that's what her vocal trainer kept saying but she knew he was lying. She was the best and always would be the best. 

* * *

 

" _Well, I know you're laying back,_  
Contemplating your own death"  Kurt's voice was laid bare for all to see, for everyone to take in.  __  


* * *

 

Brittany loved the sound of her Dolphin singing, he simply sounded like rainbows and sparkly clouds. 

* * *

 

" _Well just look at what you've done  
Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!" _ Kurt emphasized the last word with a squeeze of his own hand that was intertwined with David's. 

* * *

 

Finn felt nauseous. First Kurt had a crush on him, made him uncomfortable and overall didn't know that no meant no. Then he tried to sing with Sam and nearly ruined their chances of having Sam in the club. Then he got a boyfriend but apparently, that wasn't enough for him, he wanted David now too! 

* * *

 

" _You look down on me so casually, in everything I know  
You look down on me, but not right on me Did I wreak this broken home?"  _ David frowned at the lyrics, grief clouding his eyes as he gripped Kurt's hand tighter. 

* * *

 

Santana could admit that her panties were a little wet at the sound of Kurt singing in the lower register. And while she was a bitch, she did want a happy ending for Porcelain and if that happy ending was the closet case that bullied him then Santana would cheer him on. Even though Karofsky wasn't so much of a closet case as he used to be. 

* * *

 

" _Dear Diary,_  
Life is trying me  
Can I get a sign?"  Kurt began swaying gently, the haunting of a self-deprecating smile ghosting at his lips.

* * *

 

Sam was looking back and slightly regretting not singing with Kurt. The dude could sing. And while the song seemed really inappropriate for the situation and a little insulting Sam could admire a good voice. 

* * *

 

 _"Or a two of mind, a piece of mind  
Can I get a sign (a sign), can I get a sign (I know)" _ David felt like his emotions were waging a war on inside of his body. He wanted to kiss Kurt but at the same time wanted Kurt to leave because he didn't want to cry in front of him. The lyrics were skinning him alive, leaving him vulnerable to Kurt but at the same time he knew he needed it, needed Kurt to see him in such a vulnerable position after having put Kurt in the same spot over and over and over again.

* * *

 

 

Noah - Puck - Puckerman could admit that Hummel could sing like a girl sometimes, okay most of the time, and he was still very much a dude. But the way he sang now was 100% man. And even though he sounded like a man, the emotions totally demoted him back down to girly. Despite all of this though, Puck knew that he would protect his boy even if it meant going back to juvie so he'd have to keep an eye on Karofsky, see if he's good enough for Hummel. 

* * *

 

 _"Well, I know you're laying back,_  
Contemplating your own death  
Well just look at what you've done  
Don't you dare forget the sun, Love" Kurt wasn't looking David in the eye anymore, fearing that the other boy was taking the lyrics as a joke or maybe an attack instead of the understanding he was trying to convey. 

* * *

 

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kurt was practically attacking Karofsky with his song choice! And since when did her boy Kurt sing in a low register?! And that wasn't the worst of it! Of all the people to capture Kurt's attention, Mercedes was beyond pissed that Karofsky, of all people, was higher on Kurt's list of potential partners than her! 

* * *

 

 _"You look down on me so casually, in everything I know_  
You look down on me, but not right on me  
Is it plain to see that life trying me?"  Kurt portrayed every hurt of his through the sound of his voice, connecting with David through their mutual oppression of Lima for their sexuality. 

* * *

Quinn wanted to scoff. Looking down on?  _Please_ , she had a baby when she was sixteen. She knew what it was like to be looked down on. It was selfish of them to try and compare their pain to hers. Karofsky was selfish for trying to kill himself and Kurt was selfish in choosing his song to rub salt in old wounds. So what if the jocks pushed him around a bit? He was gay, what did he expect? 

* * *

 

 _"Life is trying me!_  
Life is trying  
Can I think of something, gotta think of something!" Kurt finished, pausing unsurely what to do before he did the only thing he could think of. Leaning forward, slowly as to let David pull away if he wanted, Kurt whispered a question. "Can I kiss you?" 

David didn't answer, just lifting his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and closing the gap between the two of them. The kiss was sweet, hesitant. It was evident to both of them that they were a little uncomfortable, both remembering their first kiss. 

Pulling apart, Kurt sat down on the bed, toying with David's fingers. "I really like you Dave, a lot. I don't want to rush you with anything. I know your coming out wasn't voluntary and I don't want to force you into a public relationship if there would even be a relationship -"

"I want to be with you, Kurt." David smiled in amusement. "But..." David frowned. "I don't want you to be with me because you feel forced because of what I did." 

"No, that's not it at all." Kurt frowned. "I've been thinking of you since Valentine's Day. Then the incident at Scandals with Blaine..." Kurt sighed. "I really, really want to be with you." 

"Kurt Hummel?" David smiled. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"I would very much enjoy being your boyfriend." Kurt giggled. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This idea hit me when listening to this song on Pandora. I hope you guys like this fic! 
> 
> If you wouldn't mind, comment what country you guys are from! I want to know where my readers are from.


End file.
